


Ride me

by Wonkyunbun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Riding, San likes how big Yunho is, Size Difference, Size Kink, Yunho likes sans waist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonkyunbun/pseuds/Wonkyunbun
Summary: "let's compare hands""We've done this before""Yeah yeah but I still wanna see"San pouts."How about this instead" Yunho replies slipping his hand down to the small thing San called a waist. It wasn't just that it's was small in comparison to how broad the smaller boys shoulders were, it was just tiny in general. Most girls would kill for such a waist. Here in the dorm make up free and mostly clothing free only clad in boxers and fluffy slippers yunho gazed down really taking in how big his hands looks around San's waist.Or in which San rides Yunho like the big Blonde he is with Yunho's hands tight around his waist.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Ride me

"let's compare hands"

"We've done this before"

"Yeah yeah but I still wanna see"  
San pouts.

"How about this instead" Yunho replies slipping his hand down to the small thing San called a waist. It wasn't just that it's was small in comparison to how broad the smaller boys shoulders were, it was just tiny in general. Most girls would kill for such a waist. Here in the dorm make up free and mostly clothing free only clad in boxers and fluffy slippers yunho gazed down really taking in how big his hands looks around San's waist.

San's breath hitched a little as Yunho's long fingers skated down his side's encircling seeing if he could touch it fingers round the back. "Not far off" Yunho mumbled still stretching out his hands along San's skin seeing if he could just get it fingers touch. San looked up seeing Yunho bite his bottom lip in concentration. 

"Lay down" San asked, his brain working in over time the warmth of those large hands making his blood run south."Oo ok" Yunho smiled knowing whenever San asked this a good time would follow. Yunho walked over and laid down on the bed propped up on his elbows. San stripped off his boxers kicked off the slippers and straddled the tall man's waist. The jeans feeling rough against his cock.  
The taller boy whistled taking in the sight. Even soft San was still big and seeing as he was fully clothed suddenly felt over dressed.He motioned to take off his top but San stopped him.

"No I want something to hold" San whispered out balling up Yunho's white t-shirt in his hands like makeshift reigns. San slowly started to rock his hips against Yunho's clothed cock, jeans almost too harsh he eased up the pressure but kept moving loving the size difference almost using Yunho like his own personal toy.

Yunho watched as San used his body to get off, his cock stirring in his boxers straining against tight jeans. He moved his hands back to San's slim waist and tightened his grip feeling the muscles move under his palms, taking in the sight of San slowly bucking his hips again and again, small sounds slipping out of his pretty mouth. He slipped one hand down to San's ass completely cupping it in his large hand squeezing tight.

"Back up" San asked a slight sweat breaking out over his skin. Yunho complied wrapped back around the small waist and giving a squeeze. San groaned out liking the constriction liking how small he felt his Yunho's big hands.

"Please" Yunho whined.

"Please?"

"Please let me take these off I wanna feel you" the blonde desperate for my contact to feel the man on top of him more. San would object but he could feel how big Yunho had got in his boxers his own cock fully hard now. He sat up and helped shimmy the tall man his clothes keeping the t-shirt on San still wanting his makeshift reigns. He sat back down and they both moaned at the new contact hot skin pressed close to eachother now. Yunho slid his hands back down settling at San's waist taking in figure in his lap. San sat fully down now grinding his cock and balls over the bigger man's using his precum to slick his way riding him harder using the t-shirt to balance him better as he went faster. 

"I'm not going to break please squeeze me tighter" San breathed out needing the bigger man's tight grasp around his waist. Yunho lost in the feeling of skin on skin had loosened his grip but re squeezed now making sure not to take control. Enjoying the man riding the hell out of him. Sex was fantastic but this felt more frantic like dry humping as teenagers something more rushed a hurried and tense. Heat pooled in his stomach he couldn't believe he was going to get off so fast from just being ridden like this. Something about being used like a big toy was fanning some unknown kink in him. San looked down biting his lip at the sight of his cock sliding again and again over Yunho's slightly wider one, loving how smooth the blonde was. Fingers digging deep in his waist squeezing him just right he couldn't help but buck harder feeling oh so close. He pulled Yunho up staring deep into familiar eyes for the first time since this started he took in how his bottom lip was being worried by pearly white teeth small moans and noises escaping cupid bow lips, nose scrunched up his eyes hooded over. Even in this position he could still gaze down at San making him look even bigger. San loved it he loved the size difference how easily Yunho could flip them and take over but he doesn't. He's letting him use his him like this. Yunho gazed back meeting pretty cat shaped eyes, hair pushed back cherry red mouth slightly open offering quiet moans growing louder with every buck. He couldn't hold back any more and closed the gap capturing those moans. Slipping a tongue inside exploring the heat he'd never be tired of. 

"I'm close" Yunho manged to breathe out in-between messy kisses.

"Same fuck same- oh fuck Yunho you let me use you so well" San moaned out his hips keeping up a near brutal pace his abs flexing. "Please" San moved his head to the side offering his neck.Yunho kissed and licked all the skin he could get to, keeping his hands tight on that waist much to San's delight picking up more speed moaning louder now there's no way other members couldn't hear them both. San let go of the front of his shirt and grabbed the sides bringing them chest to chest getting a better angle to rut their two cocks together. Yunho moans being muffled by the tan skin his mouth, the angle change pressing both cocks against their stomachs, the extra friction being the final thing to send them over the cliff.

"Fuck fuck Yunho I'm-" San managed to get out before cumming hard spurts hitting up his own chest, hips slowing down as Yunho followed him seconds later moaning hard in San's ear digging his fingers hard into the smooth skin around San's waist.

After a moment of laboured breaths Yunho let go suddenly feeling bad looking at the large red marks left. 

"Shit Sannie I'm sorry" Yunho apologized tenderly rubbing over his thumb mark with his index finger hoping it wouldn't bruise too much.

"Mph" San sounded out still riding his high. He peeled the now fully crumpled shirt off Yunho's big frame and used it to somewhat clean them selves throwing it in a random corner. San finally climbed off and settled down, his head on the blondes chest feeling a dull ache on his waist.

"Don't care felt good" San replied tracing non descript patterns on Yunho's chest his eyes closed just enjoying this moment of calm in their busy lives Yunho doing the same. He knew they'd have to get up and clean properly but for now being by eachothers side for just a bit longer was more important. Yunho hummed back his approval hugging the smaller boy closer with his arm his hand settling on San's waist lightly dancing his fingers up and down.

"What spurred that on?" Yunho asked being able to make sentences now.

"I wanted to cum and I wanted to work out" San offered back as if he was stating the obvious. Yunho full on laughed San enjoying the rumble againt his ears and chest.

"You know Wooyoung will still want to go gym later right?" Yunho reminded still a big smile on his face. 

"Yeah but I'll just train him instead of training myself"

"Oh smart"

"Thank you" San smiled smug with his own master plan looking up at Yunho to show off his expression both of them dissolving into giggles. A moment passed laughter dying down comfortable silence washing over them. Hands still tracing little patterns on eachothers skin.

"That was hot" Yunho mused 

"Yeah?" San looked up.

"Yeah" Yunho bit his lip looking down meeting two bright stars San called eyes. "You really like my hands huh?"

"I like your everything" San winked, spreading his hand flat on Yunho's chest bracing himself up to kiss the taller man. Yunho smiled and kissed back hoping that after San came back from the gym they can go again.

"Your leading later" San said against the blondes lips.

"Anytime" Yunho replied winking back making San half laugh half groan how cringe it was. He loved it though how comfortable it all was. Yunho went to kiss San again but a loud knock at the door stopped them both.

"If your both done in there can we go to the gym now Sannie?" Wooyoung whined through the door.

"You owe me later" San whispered to Yunho and pecked him on the lips quick before shouting back 

"Yeah give me a minute Young-ah!"

Yunho already missed the warmth at his side but it did give him time to think of a good plan for tonight. He rolled over on his side stretching out his long legs, watching San move around the room grabbing his gym bag throwing stuff in, putting on jogging bottoms and a hoodie raking his hair back in to a cap.

"How do I look" San joked thinking he looked terrible.

"Fuckable" Yunho replied back half joking half not.

"Ewww no gym time cmon Sannie put some clothes on Yunho!" Wooyoung burst in the room catching the last words and pulling San out the room. San blowing a cheesy kiss back to him that Yunho pretended to catch.

Yunho leant back on the bed debating to take a shower now or a nap opting for a nap hoping a good plan would come to him in his sleep. He reached out for his phone to put it on charge and saw a text pop up.

'Shower first' -Sannie

Yunho rolled his eyes smiling.

'love you too' - GoldenPup

'😚'- Sannie

He leaned up padding towards the shower knowing San was right. As he got the water ready he smiled to himself excited for tonight, beyond happy that San was even his. "See you tonight" Yunho mumbled out to no one in particular stepping under the warm water his eyes drifting closed thinking of later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello and welcome to another edition of author is horny and projecting 😂 jokes aside tho Yunho's hands are massive and San's waist is soo small how could I not write something! For some reason even though I was aiming for a one shot I've left it very open ended aka I'll probably write another chapter maybe actual sex this time 🤭 As always kudos and comments are always welcome and before I forget here!🍪


End file.
